Through Those Walls, There Lies The Truth.
This is another fanfic created by MINIONLUV. It's the third story she has made based on Monster High OCs, and the second story that has a terrifying past. This one unleashes the past of Phyliss Other and hopefully you'll enjoy reading this. ^_^ '' -xoxo- '' There once was a little girl who lived a dull, yet okay life. She lived in a house which was poorly designed. The girl was called Phyliss, and she grew up with her sister Coraline. Of course she did get sent to the same old school as her older sibling, but she hardly got into any trouble. Phyliss was that kind of girl that believed almost everything she was told. One night, it was dark and quiet. An owl in the distance was hooting across to another owl and mice had been stealing food from the fridge in the kitchen. Phyliss was asleep, dreaming about entering her own fantasy world full of Griffins, Unicorns and Magic Boarding-Schools like Hogwarts. Ever since she's watched Harry Potter, she had wanted to attend Hogwarts but everybody had told her it was just a lie. And that was the only thing she didn't pay attention too. The fact that her dream-school didn't exist in the first place. Her relaxing dream had been disturbed by mice squeaking down stairs. Phyliss rubbed her beady Hazel-Eyes and ran down stairs to investigate. They had stopped squeaking, and they also had left the room quickly. She did find a clue though. A thin black key resting on the hard kitchen-floor, waiting to be used. It hasn't been used in 5 months, but now was it's chance. Phyliss didn't exactly know which door the key belonged to. Coraline then came down stairs to whip up a glass of milk, but instead she tried to throw the key out her 7 year old sister's hand. Coraline had been through so much chaos because of that little monster! Phyliss snatched it out of her sister's palm and stuffed in her nightie-pocket. She had asked Coraline what the key was all about, but her sibling tried to not tell her. But she just had to spill the beans. "It leads into a magical world full of...pixies and unicorns! There even is a magical school!" "Really?!" "No. Do you actually believe in that silly rubbish? I got brainwashed because of the monster behind that wall!" "A monster?!" "Yeah. She even eats children for breakfast, lunch, dinner and even for a midnight snack!" "I don't believe that! Monsters are funny!" "Fine. Go. But don't come crying to me because of it". Phyliss was full of excitement, waiting impatiently to enter a different dimension. But before she could, Coraline took her to where the door was. She unlocked the door which was inside the wall, but there was supposed to be a portal. Instead there were bricks. Phyliss was confused. Why was there bricks? Was that the world full of monsters? She cocked her head and sighed. "Sister, why is there no monster lady?" "I'll go back to bed, then you'll find out.." "Wait! I wanna say goodnight!" "Okay, Phyliss!" "Good night!" "You too!" The door was shut as Coraline ran up the creaky stairs. That house was like..150 years old! Phyliss didn't know what her sibling meant when she said that when she'll go to bed, Phyliss will get to see the lady. She slowly opened the door, knowing that the bricks will still be there. Instead, there was a tunnel which had a glow to it, trying to make it look haunting. Phyliss couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. The tunnel was beautiful! The 7 year old didn't turn back. She just started to crawl on her knees through the portal. Phyliss was then feeling devestated. It looked exactly the same. But this time, the boy in the picture was happily munching away on his ice-cream instead of crying over it. Phyliss was drawn to the kitchen by a lovely scent of turkey. "What are you cooking?" "Oh hello, dear! You're just in time for supper!" Phyliss was once again confused. That wasn't her mother. It was a lady who tried her best to look like her mother. But this time she looked younger and slimmer. And she had button-eyes which were really shiny. How could she see out of those things? "You're not my mother!" "Yes I am. I'm just your Other Mother. Everybody has one!" "Uh..what?" "We're having turkey, mash, peas, lemons and some tea for supper!" "Well..I am hungry!" The child merrily skipped into the Dining-Hall and sat down comfortably in her seat. Her Other Father was sat across the table, waving. Phyliss couldn't believe what she was experiencing! There was a train coming towards her, with a cup of gravy on top. It slowly poured the brown liquid onto the mash and went to serve her Other Father. Phyliss had a request of Banana Milkshake and Profitti Rolls for dessert. It was a lovely meal, and she would never forget that wonderful moment. She went to bed with her Other Mother, whilst she was showing her the bedroom. There were stuffed toys on a book-shelf with books on the bottom self. One of them was a Colouring Book, the others were just books full of information. Then there was one book left. The Other Mother blew the dust off the navy-coloured book and had shown the book to Phyliss. It had the words "CORALINE" in gold. The book was made from fine leather and it had a gold-coloured bookmark which was attached to the book. It was about Coraline, her sister which was lured into this trap. The Other parents had been obsessed over Coraline, and had been thinking about her every single day. But they found her sister more polite since she was never rude to others. The mother had read it to her, trying to get her to sleep. Phyliss eventually fell asleep with one leg hanging out the fat blanket. The next morning, Phyliss had been stuck in the same bedroom she was last night. That was unusual because Coraline ended up back in the normal world. Phyliss was welcomed by one of her stuffed toys which were half-Giraffe and half-tank. It smiled at her to brighten up her day. She went down stairs and was also welcomed by a box of chocolates and a top with stars across it. She had changed into it straight away, and just wolfed down the whole lot of chocolate. Later on in the day, the Other parents had asked her if she wanted to stay. Phyliss said yes, but then this was the really tough part. A pair of red buttons were sat infront of her, wanting to be sewn onto her face. The Other Father had pressed the needle and a button against her face, and then she got really scared. They put her to asleep immediatly, and she ended up on top of her bed. Phyliss tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. They were already open. But this time they weren't squishy. They were rock-hard. Phyliss had ran to her cabinet-mirror and screamed. Her eyes had been replaced with buttons. And there was blood falling from her eyes. Phyliss ran down stairs and asked her new parents how it all happened. Years later, Phyliss had worn the same top as she did in her childhood and had never returned to her original yet boring family. She was no longer terrified over having button-eyes. In fact, she was glad to be different than all the others. Category:13-MINIONLUV-13 Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction